Un regalo de Navidad
by Yare Kurosaki
Summary: Ya era Navidad, e Ichigo tenía dos cosas que hacer: Una, esperar a Rukia y, la otra, cuidar de ese lindo bebé. ¿Quién podrá ser ese lindo niñito al cuidado de Ichigo? ― ¡Ichiruki!


¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? :D Aquí les traigo uno de los primeros shot que hice! Este fue de regalo de Navidad para mis amigas ichirukistas en Face! :D Saludos, mis chicas! :3

Bueno, espero que les guste muchísimo! Ya saben, críticas constructivas :3

**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece sólo a Tite Kubo, aquí mi trabajo es pedírselo prestado un rato para entretenimiento xD

¡Disfruten!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rukia se removió inquieta en su cama debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación en la Mansión Kuchiki. Se dio vuelta, despertándose, viendo el techo del lugar. Estuvo a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos para descansar otro rato, cuando una alarma en su cabeza se activó: ¡Ichigo! ¡Le había dicho que regresaría ese día!

Se levantó de un salto, se duchó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pasó como un bólido por la cocina de la mansión, saludando a todos los que allí estaban y tomando una tostada para metérsela en la boca.

Abrió la puerta Senkai y pasó sin dudarlo, apareciendo en el patio de la casa de Ichigo. Respirando un poco más aliviada, llegó de un salto a la habitación del chico.

Rodó la puerta del armario para sacar su gigai y meterse dentro de él, al tiempo que pensaba donde podría estar el pelinaranja. El sonido de la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco al verla en su habitación. Pensó que llegaría un poco más tarde, por su hermano y todo su protocolo.

Colocándose de puntillas y con su rostro lleno de curiosidad, Rukia intentaba ver que era lo que el chico tenía entre sus brazos. Se acercó lentamente y movió un poco la manta.

_Oh._

Un bebé. Un lindo y tierno bebé que la miraba con unos bonitos y grandes ojos marrones. Al correr un poco más la manta, pudo darse cuenta de que poseía unos curiosos y escasos cabellos dorados. Estaba segura que cuando creciera tendría el cabello color naranja, como su hermano.

Los ojos del niño la miraban con curiosidad, para luego llevar su mirada hacia el rostro del muchacho.

―Pensé que no llegabas, enana ―saludó Ichigo, pasando por su costado y caminando hacia la cama.

―¿A quién llamas enana? ―siseó con una venita palpitante en la frente―¡No me retrasé mucho, idiota! ―continuó.

Él dejó con cuidado al niño en su cama y volteó para encararla―¡Seré un idiota, pero no una enana! ―pronunció burlonamente. La ojivioleta le propinó una patada en el pecho, haciendo que el chico fuera impulsado hacia la cama, casi cayéndole al pequeño encima. Gracias a los excelentes reflejos y buenos movimientos del muchacho, pudo desviar su dirección, cayendo justo al lado del bebé.

―¡Serás idiota! ¿Viste lo que por poco provocas? ―le dijo Ichigo fulminándola con la mirada.

―¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Si no te hubieras metido conmigo nada hubiera pasado! ―se defendió.

Estaba a punto de refutarle algo, pero una risa desvió su atención. El pequeño ojimarrón se reía a pequeñas carcajadas que su cuerpecito le permitía. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos. Con el ambiente más tranquilo gracias al pequeño, Rukia se permitió acercarse a él. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero como nunca el ojimiel lo cuidaba por largo tiempo, no podía más que verlo desde lejos. Incluso, hubo un tiempo en el cual no vio al pequeño y le preguntó a Ichigo que donde estaba. "Mamá fue de viaje a visitar al abuelo y se lo llevó" fue su respuesta.

Días antes se había enterado que el padre de la mamá de Ichigo había hecho las paces con la familia Kurosaki.

Se agachó un poco para verlo mejor. Sin duda era una monada. Y con esa sonrisa parecía un pequeño ángel; lástima que su hermano no lo fuera. El niño le extendió los brazos, agitándolos de una forma rápida, dejando claro el mensaje. Ella volteó hacia su compañero de batallas, esperando una reacción por parte de él.

Ichigo, quien había estado observando todo, se encogió de hombros. Quizás, algo muy dentro de él, había estado esperando ese momento. Viendo el gesto del joven, la chica tomó con sumo cuidado al dulce ojimarrón de la cama. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir como esas pequeñas manitas hacían contacto con su piel, agarrándose de su cuello para no caer. Una nostalgia la invadió de pies a cabeza, y especialmente su corazón. Nunca había querido pensar en eso, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre había querido formar una familia.

Delicadamente, posó su mano en la cabeza del hermano de Ichigo, acariciándolo.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el chico se enterneció ante tal imagen. Nunca había visto a Rukia tan serena y tierna, y debía admitir que se veía mucho más linda de lo que era. Se veía hermosa.

Incluso, hubo un momento en que su mente los imaginó a los tres como una familia. Y esa idea no le molestó para nada. Solo hasta ese momento era que se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado de la enana. Perdidamente enamorado de ella.

―Ahora que lo pienso, Ichigo, ¿dónde está tu familia? ―cuestionó la morena, interrumpiendo tanto sus pensamientos como los de él.

―Salieron a hacer unas compras de navidad, tonta ―dijo despreocupadamente.

―¿Y por qué no fuiste? ―volvió a preguntar. El pequeño comenzó a jugar con el cabello que caía en los hombros de Rukia. Ichigo se tardó unos segundos en responder viendo esa imagen.

―Tenía que cuidar de él ―lo señaló.

La muchacha volvió su cabeza hacia el enano que tenía en sus brazos, jugando con él y haciéndole sonidos. Al rato, decidieron ir a bañarlo. Ichigo se encargó de llenar la tina mientras Rukia lo desvestía. Comenzó con la camisita de dormir y luego el pantalón. Después le siguió el pañal y lo cargó hasta llevarlo al baño donde se encontraba el pelinaranja.

―Listo ―dijo Rukia al zambullirlo en el agua. Le enjabonó el cuerpito con maestría. Nunca había bañado a un bebé, pero su instinto le decía que así era. Cuando terminaron de asearlo, lo envolvieron en una toalla y lo llevaron a la habitación del pelinaranja. Esta vez, a Ichigo le tocó vestirlo. Le colocó el pañal, una camisita blanca con un osito y un pantalón azul cielo. A la chica le sorprendió un poco la facilidad con la que lo vistió.

Se sentaron en la cama uno frente al otro y con el niño en el medio. Comenzaron a jugar, a hacerle cosquillas, a lanzarlo con cuidado por los aires. Incluso, hasta cantaron. Las risas inundaban la habitación y parte de la casa. A Rukia le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír, pero lo que le importaba en ese momento era la imagen de Ichigo riendo. La hechizó de tal forma, que sin pensarlo, se acercó al pelinaranja y le besó en la mejilla.

Ichigo se petrificó por un momento, pero se dejó llevar por el cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía dentro y atrajo a Rukia hacia sí para besarla, esta vez en los labios. La unión de sus bocas fue como una corriente electrizante que les recorrió todo el cuerpo, avivando sus sentidos al máximo.

Sumergida en un mar de sentimientos, la muchacha se acercó mucho más al joven, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y enredando sus ávidas manos en el cabello de él. El chico dirigió sus manos a la cintura de ella, apretándola un poco. Suspiró complacida ante la reacción del muchacho, y por la respuesta que estaba recibiendo por parte de él.

Separándose por el aire que había empezado a escasear de sus pulmones, recostó su frente sobre la de ella, compartiendo sus respiraciones agitadas. Paseó su vista por toda la cara de Rukia, encontrando unos hermosos ojos violetas que lo hipnotizaban, unas delicadas facciones y unos labios que le resultaban aún más atrayentes que de costumbre.

―Te amo, Ichigo ―suspiró ella.

Ichigo sonrió antes de responderle―Tambien te amo, Rukia ―le rozó los labios nuevamente.

Unos aplausos y unas risitas cantarinas hicieron que voltearan para encontrarse con el pelidorado sonriendo ampliamente. Ellos también sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos.

―Feliz Navidad, Rukia ―susurró el chico.

―Feliz Navidad, Ichi ―le contestó animada Rukia.

El pequeño hizo sonidos para llamar su atención.

―Feliz Navidad a ti también, corazón ―sonrió ampliamente Rukia, mientras cargaba al niño y los sentaba en su regazo al tiempo que se acomodaba todavía más cerca del pelinaranja.

Ichigo, por su parte, sonrió al ver la escena.

Entonces, muchas más risas y besos furtivos inundaron la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí! Siempre quise leer una historia donde ellos interactuaran con un bebé :3 Me parece de los más lindo! *.* Por eso, como regalo de Navidad, hice esto para mis amigas y amigos ichirukistas en Face :3 Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Cuídense mucho!

**Yare (:**


End file.
